Connecting XD
by Mrs.TrunksBrief
Summary: WARNING: LEMON/YAOI! Don't like, DON'T READ! I'm now trying my hand at my second lemon. Goten and Trunks are in for it when their fathers walk in and catch them 'connecting'. What will happen? Read and find out! (also has Gogeta and Gotanks)
1. Chapter 1 Goten and Trunks

Chapter 1  
A/N: So this is going to be full of lemon. You have been warned.  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, or DBGT.

Chapter 1: Goten and Trunks  
"So, how did you like our date tonight?" Goten asked, looking at a handsome Trunks.

"Oh, it was... Fine, I guess." Trunks said, blushing. It wasn't just fine, it was amazing.

Goten's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out. "Fine?! I just took you to a great, expensive restaurant and we end up looking at the beautiful stars and laughed. And all you can say about it is FINE?" Gotens face snapped to him, narrowing his eyes. "I see how it is." He said, pouting.

Trunks only smiled. "Goten." he said as Goten turned away from him, crossing his arms. Trunks went up behind him. He was going to show his mate exactly how he felt. He was already hard, and it was difficult to keep it in his pants.

Gotens shoulders tensed. He could feel his mate really close to him, and he shivered. He instantly turned hard.

He could feel the taller mans breath on his neck. It felt good. He stretched his neck out, giving Trunks better access to it.

Trunks was going to do this slow. His breath caught as Goten gave him access to his neck. It was smooth. Trunks pulled Goten against him, his manhood pressing into the younger sayians back. Trunks pressed his mouth to the sweet spot on Gotens neck.

Goten sighed. The feel of Trunks mouth on his neck felt really good.

And then Trunks couldn't hold back. He needed this fast and hard. He picked Goten up and laid him on the kitchen table.

They both ripped each others cloths off.

Pretty soon, no cloths were to bee seen, and only skin could be felt on skin.

Goten was excited. This was going to be fast and hard. Some days Trunks went excruciatingly slow, making Goten beg. Some days, Trunks was merciless, and went for hours before slumping over. Some days it was fast and hard, and usually ended up with them 'connecting' everywhere and anywhere they could. Both each took turns.

And on days, Goten took control all by himself.

But tonight was going to be the everywhere night.

Trunks's manhood pressed into Gotens stomach. He was busy pleasuring Gotens neck, licking it, nipping it, and lavering it. As he did so, Goten arched up, moaning.

Gotens rod touched Trunks balls. He trailed his hands down to Trunks arousal and started to stroke it.

Trunks gasped and started to grind against Gotens hands.

Precum was already oozing out.

Pulling back, Trunks smiled. He lowered himself down until he was right above his partners rod.. He took it in his mouth. It was pretty big. Trunks bobbed his head up and down.

Goten lost all thoughts and started meeting Trunks by thrusting. It was amazing.

Trunks deep throated the thing. Finally, after 15 minutes, Goten came into Trunks mouth.

Swallowing it, Trunks lifted himself. He needed his release now. He roughly flipped Goten onto his stomach.

"Get on your knees." He commanded.

Goten did as he was told. As soon as he did, Trunks grabbed the raven haired sayians ass and thrust into him.

As he started pounding into Goten, he earned screams of pleasure form him. Trunks reached down and started to stroke Gotens hard again rod.

Thirty minutes later, Trunks couldn't hold on, and neither could Goten. With a scream of pleasure, Trunks plunged one more time and came. Goten screamed and came, his cum shooting onto the counter.. They both slumped. Trunks pulled out.

But Goten wasn't done. He was still hard. As he needed to be in Trunks, and wanted his next releas like that.

"My turn." He said, Climbing onto Trunks. As he enetered him, the lights turned on, blinding him.

Goten was instantly out of the lavender haired man.

They both screamed.

For at the door, was both of their dads.

Goku's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were bulging out.

And Vegeta, who had his arms crossed, was smirking.

A/N: Well, there is the first chapter. The next chapter will be Vegeta/Goku fic. If you are confused, you wont be for long. You will see...  
Tell me what you thought of this one, please.


	2. Chapter 2 Goku and Vegeta

Connecting XD  
Chapter 2  
A/N: Well, just to let you know, this chapter takes place on the night of the last chapter. But this is Vegeta and Goku's POV of what happened to them during that night. And for those of you who are waiting for me to post the first chapter of Bus Ride Fun, that will be later. I am still working on that. Sorry for the wait.  
Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ or DBGT. You no own DBZ or DBGT. Only Akira Toryama does.

Chapter 2: Goku and Vegeta  
(A/N: Just before I forget, Vegeta and Goku have already dun this before :D)

"Kakarot, we shouldn't be doing this again." Vegeta grunted.

Goku was kissing Vegeta's neck up and down, light kisses, soft as feathers. Butterfly kisses.

"Why?" Goku's breath was a whisper against Vegeta, making Vegeta shiver with concealed delight. Why he felt this way was beyond him. On planet Vegeta, the Sayians didn't care if their mate was man or woman. It only mattered if you cared about them.

"Because of our women. If they see us, we'll get kicked out." He growled. The damn answer was obvious.

Goku grabbed his ass and laughed. "Do you see them anywhere?"

"Well, no."

"Then it wont hurt. So come on, loosen up." Goku picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, earning him a yell from Vegeta.

"HEY!" Vegeta yelled. "Where are you taking me?" He started to punch and kick.

"To the bed! Where else, silly?" Goku answered in his happy go lucky voice.

"Why?! I haven't consented!" He roared.

There was a pause, as if Goku was thinking about it.

"Hey, 'Geta?" Goku asked happily.

"What?" Vegeta answered, pausing. Maybe he got to him. Although being bedded by Kakarot wasn't a bad idea at this moment.

"Did that stop me last time?"

Vegeta screamed, as Goku started walking again. Why did this have to happen to him?

When they got to Vegeta and Bulma's room, Goku threw him onto the bed.

"Now, just relax. Enjoy." Goku said before jumping into the bed. All cloths were ripped off in an instant.

He crawled onto Vegeta and lifted the small Sayians legs onto his shoulders and positioned himself into Vegeta's opening.

All the resisting complaints stopped as Vegeta started to want more.

Goku didn't enter him. He had another thing in mind: making Vegeta writher in want.

Goku reached in front of him and cupped the Prince.

"K-Kakarot, what are you waiting for?" Vegeta yelled out.

"I want you to beg me." Was all he said. He pumped his hand up and down.

Vegeta started to move himself up and down, but Goku stopped his movements.

"No, beg. Then I will allow you to.: Goku whispered. Vegeta shivered. He was already big and hard..

Goku growled. He had to try twice as hard not to enter the man in front of him.

It took all his might to keep it in a little longer. The Prince of all Sayians didn't simply beg. He had more pride than that. But he wanted more, and the only way to do that was to throw away his pride at the moment. Kakarot was going really slow. But he would go crazy if he didn't get fucked soon. He wanted to feel Goku inside of him. He gave up. Fuck his stupid pride. Kakarot was good at this stuff.

Even more so than Bulma. Kakarot agreed with him. This was the way to go.

"Kakarot! I beg you to fuck me! please!" The Prince yelled.

Goku smiled, then plunged in. Pretty soon, Goku was banging him hard. They both grunted.

"Now, that wasn't so bad." Goku panted mostly to himself.

"Uhh, unn!" Vegeta grunted. "AHHHH!" He yelled as he turned super Sayian 2.

Goku did the same. Now that they were in this form, both of their senses were heightened.

With a few more pumps, both of their releases hit them.

Goku spilled into the tight Saiyan in front of him

"AHHHHH" They both screamed.

Finally, they both slumped.

"Hey, 'Geta?"

"What?"

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"I guess no-"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Uh oh, they both thought, turning their heads to the door.

In the doorway stood both of their wives.

A/N: Deja Vu, right? Yep. Enjoy? Well, review and tell me.  
The next chapter will be the last. With another two way, but with four people! (What do I mean? Well, it starts with F and ends with an N :)


End file.
